


Impartial

by CipherWing



Series: Fictober 2020 [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fictober 2020, Friendship, Gen, Pre-War, slight Ruri/Kaito, they deserve some happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CipherWing/pseuds/CipherWing
Summary: The duels between Shun and Kaito always manage to spark this warm feeling of happiness in the pit of Yuto's stomach.And in Ruri's case maybe even something else entirely...
Series: Fictober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053119
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Impartial

**Author's Note:**

> It's silly, it's fluffy. Any booooy did they need this in the series. Also, Haruto is there 'cause he's adorable and Kaito needs him in his life :3

"Did you see that?!", Ruri exclaimed loudly over the murmur of the crowd and Yuto had to suppress a laugh. He glanced at her, amused. She was sitting at the edge of her seat, her lower lip drawn between her teeth in a concentrated manner and her attention completely spellbound on what was happening in the stadium. Her eyes were shining brightly and her arms had been floating somewhere in front of her chest the whole time, barely able to stay there long enough before she raised her fists again and practically jumped from her seat.  


Now Yuto had to grin after all. The duels between his best friend and Kaito Tenjo always had this kind of influence on their audience. Cheers erupted from the stands and soon Yuto felt the familiar mixture of passion and admiration sweep over him too.  


"Yes Ruri. I saw it", he replied with a laugh. "I'm watching the same match as you."  


Ruri sighed ecstatically. "I think that was his best move so far!"  


Yuto gave her a teasing smile before his attention was drawn right back into the arena, where Shun was just slipping a face down card into the slot of his duel disk. “I’m not sure if you are in any position to judge that objectively. As his little sister, you are absolutely not impartial in this matter."  


"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm rooting for Kaito."  


“You-… wait. WHAT?!"

  


With a good-natured shake of his head, Yuto put his hands in his trouser pockets as he descended the stairs from the stands. The cheers of the audience still rang in his ears. The duel had been the head-to-head race he had expected, but in the end Kaito had won with only a few hundred life points left. Next to him, Ruri looked extremely proud of herself as they stepped out onto the field of the arena, from where Shun and Kaito were coming to greet them. 

"That was absolutely thrilling!", she announced enthusiastically. "Congratulations, Kaito." 

Kaito simply waved his hand, the hint of a smile on his face, as he passed them, probably on his way to pick up Haruto somewhere in the crowd. "Thank you." 

"You were great too, Shun." 

"Why am I just a side note?", Shun replied with a roll of his eyes, but the fact that he allowed Ruri to pull him into a hug proved that he probably wasn't too offended. 

“Don't worry, big brother. Next time I’ll be cheering for _you_ , so you’ll definitely win!" 

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

  


The stadium was not even a hundred yards behind him when the disc on his arm blinked. Kaito frowned in irritation. Haruto gave him a questioning look when he stopped to tap the display. 

There were only two sentences in the text field below.

_\- Ruri is a traitor. I demand a rematch! -_


End file.
